Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus which can provide preview functions, and a corresponding display method.
Description of Related Art
As the development of information technology, display apparatus is becoming more and more applicable. The display apparatus normally is like a computer monitor, a TV monitor or a projector. Among them, the projector includes the advantages of small volume, high mobility, adjustable frame size, and the capability of displaying large size images. The projector has been widely applied in circumstances of teaching, meeting or movie playing.
When a projector is applied in a circumstance of teaching, the computers of a teacher and multiple students can all be connected with the projector, such that the projector can display the images outputted by the computers of the teacher or the students. However, sometimes the image outputted by the computers of the students may include contents which are not suitable to be displayed in public by the projector (e.g., improper images with violent or pornographic contents). The teaching quality may thus be affected by accidentally displaying the improper images outputted from the computers of the students.